


Rise Like a Phoenix (Self-Empowerment)

by WitchChris



Series: The Letting Go Trilogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self Confidence, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stiles Feels, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise like a phoenix. Out of the ashes seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I'm transformed, once I’m reborn. You know I will rise like a phoenix, but you're my flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Like a Phoenix (Self-Empowerment)

    The pack house was completely ready the next month. Everyone apart from the sheriff officially moved in. Even Chris Argent moved in selling his previous home. Everyone seemed happy and Derek couldn't but be overjoyed at that. His pack was healthy and they were thriving.  Derek was proud at the evolution of his pack. They were no longer teenagers. Now they were college students in their second year. Derek was proud for all of them. Scott was studying veterinary medicine on the Beacon City University with Isaac that is majoring in english and minoring in child psychology in hopes of becoming a teacher and Allison that is majoring in french and minoring in toxicology. Lydia and Danny went to MIT for double majoring in aplied mathematics and physics and majoring in computing science and minoring in computer engineering respectively. Erica and Boyd went to UCLA for sociology and mechanical engineering respectively. Ethan, Aiden and Jackson also went to BCU for nursing, physical education and law respectively. Derek couldn't be prouder at his pack.  
  
    Derek also learned what Stiles was doing college wise. He got into Columbia with full scholarship and is now double majoring in forensic science and phsycology while working on his music. Lydia visited Stiles in New York a week ago and they went shopping in 5th Avenue. Lydia couldn't stop saying how exciting it was seeing Stiles and how much fun they had. She talked about their trips around town with Stiles showing her the best that New York has to offer. She talked about the food, the museums, the people, the culture with her eyes shining with a joy Derek had never seen. She talked about Stiles house, the studio he was recording his music, his partners in the industry and his new friends. Oh did she talk about his new friends. Especially for some guy named Peter -what a coincidence!- that Derek was pretty sure that he hated. Lydia told them how the tall, full of muscles, dark brown hair and green eyes Peter was courting Stiles. Did Derek forgot to mention that he was the Alpha of New York? Yes, he was and he was courting Stiles. Derek knew what that meant. The Alpha of New York wanted Stiles as his mate. Derek was royally pissed but he was comforted by the fact that Stiles didn't show any interest in him. Lydia pretended not to understand why.  
  
    Everyone was talking about Stiles that week. Jackson had face timed him during a final recording of his new song and he raved about this new song that Jackson believed that it was going to be Stiles best song yet. Scott and Isaac skyped him and they watched together the new Captain America movie. They both said that Stiles seemed happy and excited about his life in New York. Aiden, Ethan, Danny and the girls managed to get a week off gollege and they are going to visit Stiles in a week's time. Derek wished he could visit but he knew that maybe that wasn't the best idea. Stiles was just standing on his feet and Derek could wait a little longer.  
  
    It was three days before half almost all the pack left for New York that Stiles new song came out. The song was called "Rise Like a Phoenix".

 _Waking in the rubble_  
_Walking over glass_  
_Neighbors say we’re trouble_  
_Well that time has passed_  
_Peering from the mirror_  
_No, that isn’t me_  
_Stranger getting nearer_  
_Who can this person be_  
_You wouldnt know me at all today_  
_From the fading light I fly_

    The song opened with Stiles on a empty room  with photos hugging from the ceiling. His clothes were torn apart. It was dead quiet before the song came in. He rose his face and looked into the camera. Derek growled as he saw Stiles beaten up face. He had a cut, a slit lip and a black eye. Derek calmed down as he remembered that it was all fake. Stiles was walking around the room looking at the photos while tugging at his torn apart  clothes. Derek gulped at he image.

  
_Rise like a phoenix_  
_Out of the ashes_  
_Seeking rather than vengeance_  
_Retribution_  
_You were warned_  
_Once I'm transformed_  
_Once I’m reborn_  
_You know I will rise like a phoenix_  
_But you're my flame_

    Stiles was walking in circles inside the room. He approached the window and he looked outside at a guy who was seemingly Stiles ex-lover yelling and threating him. Stiles turned away of the window wincing at the movement. Derek wanted to beat the shit out of that guy even though he knew that everything was staged.

 _Go about your business_  
_Act as if you’re free_  
_Noone could have witnessed_  
_What you did to me_  
_Cause you wouldn’t know me today_  
_And you have got to see_  
_To believe_  
_From the fading light I fly_

    Stiles sat on the floor hugging his knees and crying softly. Derek felt his heart tugging violently. He wanted to jump into the screen and huy his mate to death.

 _Rise like a phoenix_  
_Out of the ashes_  
_Seeking rather than vengeance_  
_Retribution_  
_You were warned_  
_Once I'm transformed_  
_Once I’m reborn_

   Stiles crawled towards a fallen picture and took it in his trembling hands and smiled bitterly at the image he and his ex-lover made. Derek watched as Stiles suddenly balled the image as the tears stopped and anger seeped in. Stiles stood at the floor in the middle of the room. Derek was standing at the edge of his seat.

 _I rise up to the sky_  
_You threw me down but_  
_I'm gonna fly_

   Fire burst through the floor and engulfed Stiles as he sang the last verse before the chorus. The pack gasped as Stiles smirked at the camera before his face and the whole room was engulfed in flames. The photos, the floor, the ceiling; everything was burning. The ex-lover looked shocked at the house burning to the ground.

 _And rise like a phoenix_  
_Out of the ashes_  
_Seeking rather than vengeance_  
_Retribution_  
_You were warned_  
_Once I'm transformed_  
_Once I’m reborn_  
_You know I will rise like a phoenix_  
_But you’re my flame_

   Then suddenly the flames opened and Stiles walked out of them. He was majestic, Derek thought. Stiles was drenched in gold; literally. His body was covered in a gold bodysuit that left his beautiful shoulders exposed. The bodysuit was covered in gold swarovski. He wore a golden circlet on his head that made his chocolate tinted with gold flecks hair pop. His body was still engulfed with flames as he walked towards his ex-lover that looked at him in shock and fear. Stiles flicked his wrist and his ex flew away like he weighted nothing. Stiles walked towards a red camaro, that made Derek growl lowly. The camaro's driver door opened and a tall, well built man walked out and made his way towards Stiles. The man hugged Stiles tightly without worrying about the flames. The man flashed red eyes at Stiles. The song ended with a shot of them almost kissing.  
  
    "That was Peter", said Lydia smirking.  
    "He is so hot", said Lydia, Erica and Allison making their respective boyfriends and Derek growl in anger.


End file.
